


Finding Socksie

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Spring Challenge [30]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Socks is not a kitten any more - he's an independent, smart and graceful cat. Pity Seb and Jim forget about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Socksie

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: meadow

‘Socks? Socks, where are you?’ Jim looked around as he entered the living room. ‘Sebastian, have you seen Socks?’

 _No,_ Seb turned the page of a French manuscript he was reading, _Haven’t seen him since breakfast. What do you want from him?_

‘Nothing, I’m just surprised that he didn’t try to sneak up into my lab this morning. He always takes his chances.’

 _Well, maybe he got bored with you always shooing him away,_ Sebastian remarked, _I have to admit it was getting a bit repetitive._

‘That’s the point, isn’t it?’ James folded his arms on his chest. ‘It’s a game after all. Competition and rivalry requires certain dose of repetitiveness. And maybe he will learn something, too.’

Seb glanced at his friend over the edge of the manuscript.

 _Don’t tell me you miss Socksie annoying you?_ He smirked.

‘What? No,’ Jim made a face, ‘It just, just… disturbed my daily routine.’

 _Aww, Jimmy,_ Sebastian smiled broadly, _just admit that you miss Socksie._

The smaller man pouted.

‘I don’t miss this silly cat,’ James turned on his heel and marched out of the room.

 _Don’t worry, Jim,_ Seb called after him, _I’m sure he will be back before dinner._

 

* * *

 

Sebastian was wrong. Socks didn’t return home neither before nor after dinner. It was almost ten and the cat was still nowhere to be found. Now really worried, Sebastian was standing on the porch, looking around, the tip of his want shining brightly in the darkness of the night. Jim observed him from the threshold.

‘Do you want me to help you looking for him?’

Sebastian nodded.

_I think we should start at the nearby meadow. He likes to hunt there._

‘Let’s go then.’

 

* * *

 

‘Seb, let’s go home,’ Jim mumbled, rubbing his own shoulders. They had been searching meadows surrounding their small cottage for over two hours, but there was no sign of Socks. ‘It’s pointless. It’s a moonless night and light produced by your wand is a bit too weak to continue this search.’

Sebastian sighed heavily.

‘Maybe he’s already home,’ James added, ‘Come on, Seb. It’s getting a bit chilly here.’

 _You’re probably right,_ Seb put his arm around the smaller man, _Let’s go home. Thankfully, it’s not far from here._

 

* * *

 

_I’ll put the kettle on, okay?_

‘Sure, I could use a cup of hot tea before turning in,’ Jim yawned, toeing off his shoes, ‘I just hope that-’

_James, come here quickly._

‘What for? You don’t need my assistance to make tea.’

_Just come here, okay?_

Jim rolled his eyes and padded to kitchen.

‘Just sayin’ that if you found something gross in the fridge, it wasn’t me who put it there, so- Socksie!’

Meowing happily, the cat jumped from the table and nuzzled his legs. Jim picked him up from the floor and hugged.

 _He must have somehow got into the house when we were out,_ Sebastian said, staring at the cat as if he grew another head.

‘See?’ James scratched Socks’ head. ‘I told you he was going to learn something from this small game of ours.’

Smiling, Seb shook his head.

_I never doubted it, Jim._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this one - I have to admit that it was a bit rushed-up because I'm leaving this evening. I really wanted to finish the series, though. Please, don't hate me.


End file.
